DragonBall Eternal Universes: The Yaujta Saga
by HannibalFrost
Summary: Before reading this, check out DBEU: The Garrick Saga. That way you'll know what's going on. In the Saga, another race of alien joins the fight against Earth! I beg of you... please review! Ch. 7 is up! Thought i quit, huh?
1. Peace

It's the new saga, im excited... I hope you are too. Anyway, its a good one.

----Cool Introductory DBZ Monologue----

_Three months ago, yet another battle took place for Earth and its people. The Z Warriors managed to survive, but not without casualties. The battle left Goten and Laurel locked away in their subconscious; dreadful comas with no end in sight. Now, as Goku's body was destroyed in the fight, life without him must persist as well. Will this new found "peace" last for Earth's saviors and its inhabitants or will another dreadful event unfold?_

----End Cool Introductory DBZ Monologue----

Piccolo glanced out from spot on King Kai's planet. He decided to visit before heading off to continue his obligation of guarding H.F.I.L. He figured it was the least he could do after the blue gentleman had done so much more for him.

"Now why are you wasting so much time?" King Kai ranted from the background. Piccolo was just staring off into space like it was going to attack him. That green bimbo sometimes didn't have the attention span of a four year old.

Piccolo looked back, annoyed for a moment, but then pleased at his mentor's presence. "A calm mind is keen for training," Piccolo answered, trying to come up with an excuse for his daydreaming. He could have easily dispatched of the Kai, but that part of his life was gone. He had become more of a humanitarian since the fight with Frieza.

King Kai smiled walked closer to the crouching Piccolo. "Well, I know someone who doesn't have a keen mind at all," King Kai said with a smile. He was happy to see his former student back, but also sad at the same time. While he wouldn't be returning to Earth anytime soon… Earth definitely needed him. King Kai then sighed; he had to pull too many strings to get the lad's body back.

Piccolo turned and cracked a smile upon seeing the figure behind King Kai. It was a figure that he hadn't seen for quite sometime… well, sort of. "Never thought I'd see you here so soon," Piccolo said, his smile unwavering.

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well, you know how it goes," Goku said with a bright smile. He was glad to be truly back and not possessed by some crazy weirdo. "It's good to see you, Piccolo," Goku said.

"Likewise, my old friend," Piccolo returned and extended a gracious hand. Seeing him with a pure, good natured smile was refreshing.

Goku rolled his eyes and embraced his tall, green friend. "Who care's about being formal. Hug me!" Goku yelled and squeezed tight.

Piccolo tried to escape the hug, but was quickly caught up in it. What a display of affection. Okay, so maybe he wasn't _that_ much of a humanitarian. "It's uh… good to see you too," Piccolo said with a surprised stammer.

"Don't be such a stiff, Piccolo!" Goku said, releasing the hug and slapping his friend on the shoulder. "Besides, we're going to be partners in crime for a good long while," Goku said with a grin. Piccolo smiled at him nervously and Goku just began to laugh. Piccolo was rigid, but he sure did have a sense of humor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta stretched his tense muscles as he entered the kitchen of his house. The kitchen, still much too small for him, was still a comfort zone for him. He knew that in this room; no one would bother him and he'd get an ample meal. "A meal fit for a Prince," Vegeta said with a smirk as he opened the refrigerator. His smirk quickly faded as he saw an empty space adorning the cold. Vegeta exhaled deeply and calmly lifted up, "Woman!"

"What!?" Bulma yelled out as she entered the kitchen. Lord knows, Vegeta just had the greatest timing when he wanted to whine. "What did I do wrong this time?" Bulma asked as she clasped her hands to her hips.

"I've been in that blasted gravity room all day and now this," Vegeta barked and motioned towards the refrigerator. The infernal woman never supplied when he demanded and while this wasn't planet Vegeta… he was still a prince.

"That's called a refrigerator. I do believe its been there for quite some time," Bulma said seriously, but unable to resist the urge… she smiled and poked her tongue out at him.

Vegeta smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Woman, be glad I'm in a good mood. If I would've been in any less a mood, you'd have been in the next dimension by now," Vegeta explained while keeping his gaze upon the blue haired vixen across the room.

"And why the good mood, your highness?" Bulma asked, sarcastically. She knew the reason, but couldn't resist dragging it out of her husband. There were just some things even Vegeta would get mushy about.

"If you must know, Alexia referred to me as her guardian this morning," Vegeta said, pride oozing from his smirk. She might not have been from his blood, but she sure did adore him.

Bulma fizzled inside as the words left Vegeta's mouth. She loved it when he was proud of something other than his fights. "So… she called you daddy? She did… didn't she? Huh? Huh?" Bulma asked, antagonizing the word from his lips.

Vegeta cringed and slammed his hand into the _empty_ refrigerator, putting a sizeable dent in it. "Yes woman… if you really must know… she called me _daddy_," Vegeta said, his lips cringing as the word left his lips.

Bulma smiled and placed her hands against her cheeks. "Awwwwwww. My little husband is a daddy again," Bulma said in a joking voice. She loved annoying him when the situation called for it.

Vegeta pointed towards the refrigerator with a stern look that snapped the cuteness straight from his kiddy mate. "Food… now," Vegeta demanded and crossed his arms once again.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Yes master, your slave will do as you please," Bulma replied, sarcastically. He could get so callous sometimes, but oh well. She still loved him; he was more of a man than she could ever ask for.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow at his mate's statement and began to follow her. "As I please? Woman, consider the ramifications of that statement for a second," Vegeta said with a smirk and exited the kitchen. The food would have to wait… for a few good hours. Vegeta began to strut down the hallway a little faster as scenarios played in his head. Oh yes, it was good to be a prince.

---------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sat cross legged on the floor of the rejuvenation room; his meditation was really the only thing he could do as he awaited the awakening of his love. It had been too long since he had last gotten to truly see her… and kiss her. Trunks mind quickly raced back to that day as Goten and him, fused together, laid their lips upon her. He didn't know which one started the action, but it was all that Trunks needed to keep Laurel in his mind. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on and he had definitely never felt this way before. Goten was so lucky to have her, but pretty soon, friend or not, he'd have to find someone else. Trunks couldn't live without Laurel; he couldn't-

Trunks opened his eyes and jerked his head up as the sound echoed through the room. His heart raced as he searched for the source of the noise, but when his eyes checked every inch of Laurel… his excitement faded away. It must have been his mind playing tricks on him; she was still as statuesque as a-

He heard it again; something bumping up against the rejuvenation chamber. Trunks glanced up and got an eyeful as Laurel's hand was placed firmly against the glass. Trunks slowly rose up; his excitement could not overcome his astonishment. He was in awe; Laurel, the one he'd waited on everyday for three and half months, was awake and motioning for him to come forward.

"Laurel…" Trunks breathed and placed his hand on the glass. She smiled as their hands "touched" and Trunks just couldn't contain his joy. He smiled back and it was a bright smile; one that could've turned super Saiyan all on its own. Trunks, without moving his hand, hit the switch with his other. The liquid ChronoEthylene Coagulant drained from the chamber and the door swung open. Trunks quickly removed the devices from Laurel and took her into his arms.

"It's good to see you," Laurel said, short of breath. She didn't know what had happened or where she was, but at least she could remember his face.

"We were so afraid you wouldn't come out of the coma, or if you did… you wouldn't remember anything," Trunks said, his eyes beginning to water. He had been waiting so long for this day and it was finally here. Nothing in his life could ever or would ever measure up to what he was feeling.

"It's okay, I'm here," Laurel said, reassuring him. Laurel then struggled… him… who was him. She could just barely sense the beginning of his name, but no more of it came to mind.

Trunks edged back so he could stare into Laurel's eyes and that's what he did. He had to; he was already lost in them. "You mean so much to me. I could never lose you," Trunks whispered and edged in. This was it; their first real kiss. Trunks felt so many things in the second it took him to make it to her lips, but finally… they collided and it couldn't have been better.

Trunks! His name was Trunks and his name came with so many memories. Laurel felt everything flood back to her in a second's time and she kissed the man she had been dreaming about for so many months. It was beautiful; tears began to run from her eyes.

Trunks broke the kiss and pulled back; her eyes were so beautiful. He then sighed as his lips began to burn with the passion he felt for Laurel. The want, the need, the desire was all building up, but he didn't have to just dream about it anymore. She was here and he had her, but how long would it last? How long would Goten lay sleeping. Trunks glanced over at Goten in his rejuvenation chamber and watched his sleeping friend. This would destroy so much, but it had to be done… it just felt so right.

--------------------------------------------------

Gohan was already running down the stairs when he sensed the power level becoming increasingly stronger. It had to have been Goten and with that power; he must have gone through a lot. Gohan smiled as he finally leapt over the railing and landed at the bottom four stories down. He quickly made his way to the door, but stopped; confusion and anger nestling inside of him. Goten wasn't there, but Laurel was… and so was Trunks. How could this be? Laurel had woken up before Goten and that power level… it was almost as strong as his own.

"Impossible," Gohan whispered to himself as he watched the two in their embrace. Gohan then grimaced; when Goten did come out of it… he was not going to be happy. There they were, in plain sight, betraying his little brother. Shoving the proverbial knife in his back.

Gohan turned and began to head back up the stairs. "The nerve of those two," Gohan mumbled to himself as he walked back up the stairs. Oh well, he didn't have time to stew over this. He had to get back to the books and ready an assignment for his class today.

----------------------------------------------------

Dachande glanced out from his position in the lush, green foliage and saw the craft beginning to land. What a craft it was; much unlike his own. Though, the creatures inside couldn't have been a threat. Superb intelligence such as that did not come with the cunningness of a warrior. Dachande hissed; that was truly that the case. So many of his elders had been blessed with such intelligence and they were still alive; a true testament to their skill on the battlefield.

Dachande glanced over at the unBlooded that stood just two meters from him. There were about six of them; all eager to get off the planet so it could be seeded for the Hunt. Though, they were bewildered now by the craft landing on their planet. The unBlooded weren't much for cunningness or battle tactics; they just stood there, out in the open, transfixed by the space craft.

Dachande spoke in soft, but audible clicks and growls, "Have you know training?" Dachande followed this with a low hiss and watched as the unBlooded scrambled into position. There was no telling who this could be. If Dachande had to guess, though… he say it was _Ooman_.

Dachande slowly glanced behind him and they were still their. The two Blooded that he had personally chosen to join him on the scout, La'varnix and Carpana. He didn't really mind bringing along a female, Carpana, for the scout. They were bigger, stronger, and had a heightened since of smell; something that would come as a great convenience.

Dachande sometimes didn't like the way the females were gifted with more than the males, but oh well… it was the way, the ultimatum. Just like the Hunt; it was the way of life. No one could argue with it; only embrace it.

Dachande moved his attention back to the ship; it had landed. This would be interesting to say the least. Dachande turned to where his pack was; he switched to the inferred vision mode in his battle mask and spotted his carefully hidden brethren. "Watch the ship; it's the _Oomans_," Dachande said, now sure of it. They weren't necessarily allowed to hunt the _Oomans_, but self-defense was a different tale. Dachande quickly readied the burner in his hands and switched on his cloak; the door to the craft was opening.


	2. Training is required

The next chapter is here... yay. Well, I'm experimenting with having a lot of talking and stuff going on. I usually like to have at least some fighting going on, but not this time... all interesting, plot moving, detailed talking. Have fun, R&R!!!

------------------------

Vegeta stood out in the yard before the gravity room. He eyes picked apart every detail of the contraption and stored it to memory. It just wasn't enough; there'd be no way to get anymore training out of this thing. "Limited by its own uselessness," Vegeta mumbled. He then glanced over his body; he was strong enough to withstand any force this planet threw at him. He needed to go venture off somewhere else; to someplace that would adequately challenge him.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked from behind her stoic husband. He hadn't moved for the last five minutes she had been staring at him. His behavior was so mind boggling sometimes. One day he'd be a hero and the next day he'd be an asshole.

"I must leave," Vegeta said, his words carved out of stone. He actually didn't want to, but his training was the most important thing. He would once again have to undergo special training to break through his plateau.

Bulma knew she had heard him right, but what in the hell was he talking about? "Just where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked, her words rife with anger. Vegeta just couldn't up and leave; he had a family to take care of.

"Woman, I can't just let another world domination hopeful have his way with the planet again! I must leave, ascend past that of the second Super Saiyan, and fulfill my duty as the guardian of this pathetic planet," Vegeta said, all in one mighty breath. Sometimes that woman just didn't have the intellect to understand. She was shallow with her thinking; always putting herself first.

"Oh, and just leave you're family here. Mister, you have a wife, two kids, and one on the way; you can't just _leave_!" Bulma yelled, one hand on her hip and the other waving erratically in the air. That stubborn prick wasn't going to skip town, the planet, and the solar system just to go _train_.

"I should not have to lower myself to this, but I will ask nicely. Ready me a ship and supplies for a month long trip," Vegeta asked, while slightly demanding. It almost hurt him to say that without a hint of malicious intent in his voice.

"That was nicely?" Bulma asked, planting both her hands on his hips. The man had finally gone insane… again. He had more mood swings than a fourteen year old girl.

Vegeta swung around to face his mate as the question left her lips. "Woman, ready me a ship! I have no desire to die when another Frieza decides to stumble upon this planet," Vegeta said grimly, trying his best to relay his point to the thick-headed woman.

Bulma glanced away… slowly nodding her head. Vegeta was right; as he usually was. Oh well, maybe a month wouldn't hurt. "Fine, I'll do it," Bulma said, reluctantly. She then turned back towards him and softly cupped one of his cheeks. "Just promise me you'll actually be back in a month," Bulma pleaded; she didn't want to be alone.

Vegeta pulled away from Bulma's affection and began a slow walk to the house. "As I said, I will be back in a month," Vegeta explained with his back to her. If he didn't attain the third Super Saiyan within a month… then he would stay longer. There'd be no way she could stop him out in the deep nether reaches of space.

------------------------------

"I want to and that's final!" Laurel yelled out as she paced back and forth in Trunks' room. The damn boy just wouldn't listen to what she had to say. Men could be so stubborn sometimes.

Trunks shook his head in annoyance at the situation. What she wanted to do was just dumb and should only be done if it's really needed. They'd be taking years off their lives. "Run it by me again; why do you want to spend two days in the time chamber?" Trunks asked.

Laurel sighed in frustration, but managed to keep herself calm. She slowed her pacing and stepped over to Trunks. "Now that I know the planet is in danger from aliens and all this crap, I have powers, and I'm actually a part of a group of people who defend the world… I'd like to be prepared," Laurel said, breathing heavy after the long winded explanation.

Trunks took her by the hand and looked deep into her beautiful eyes; damn it, she always got to him. "If you really think it's going to help… I'm sure Mr. Popo wouldn't mind letting us in," Trunks said, his voice conveying no sort of enthusiasm.

Laurel smiled brightly and embraced her loving, understanding Trunks. He was more than any girl could ask for. "Thank you so much. It's just that… comas aren't much fun at all," Laurel said with a slight laugh.

Trunks laughed a little at the comment and embraced Laurel tighter. He'd do anything for her and if this was what she wanted to do… he'd support it. He'd go with her, train her… and maybe even get it out of her system. The training he'd put her through would make certain that she'd never want to do it again.

Laurel pulled away from the hug and put on her best puppy face. "So… we can go right now?" Laurel asked as she let her hand slide down Trunks' chest. She then let her hand rest on his belt buckle and ever so slowly began to pull at it.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, maybe not _right_ this second," Trunks said softly and placed his lips against Laurel's. She definitely… always got to him. It wasn't just the sex either; he really did love her.

------------------------------------

Gohan sighed and closed his books as he glanced into the dining room. Krillin and Eighteen were helping Videl cook and it couldn't have been a more heart warming sight to see. Everyone had truly gotten over the whole debacle surrounding Garrick and it seemed like everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. Goten still hadn't come out of his coma and it seemed like he was the only one who cared. Everyone else just went on and about their business.

Gohan kept his eyes on Videl as she passed from the kitchen to the dining room; she couldn't have been more beautiful. Gohan looked away, though, as the memories of the fight flooded his mind. He had let himself become controlled and almost killed his wife; how could he have been so weak? He had almost killed Pan; his unborn daughter. If only he could've been more like his father; more like the man that had saved this planet countless times. Goku was a true hero and to follow in his footsteps would be ever glorious.

Gohan felt the first sign of tears as his father's memory swam around in his mind. He shook his head clear and wiped his eyes; he really didn't want to break down in front of the guests.

"Hey Gohan, the food's ready!" Krillin yelled from the dining room. He had been waiting all day for a feast like this and it was great to finally be able to eat with the Son's again.

Gohan glanced over with a smile and closed his book; he really just remembered that he had one… he'd been lost in thought for quite a while. Gohan stood and walked into the dining room where he was greeted by the glowing smiles of his friends. "Where'd Videl go?" Gohan asked, his eyes searching the kitchen next door.

"She went to go get your mother," Eighteen said before taking a seat at the table. "She's been really sketchy lately," Eighteen whispered. Chichi was definitely hit the hardest when Goku was killed.

Gohan sighed as Eighteen confirmed what he'd been thinking. "She's gone through so much lately; Goten still hasn't come out of his coma and Dad's body was lost in the fight with Garrick. I'm surprised she's still holding on," Gohan said, familiar tears beginning to well back up under his eyes.

"Listen Gohan, I've known your mother since she was a little girl and she's a strong woman. Believe me, she can handle a lot more than she lets on," Krillin explained with a smile; the memories of his adventures with Goku flooding his mind. He remembered so much from back then; it was almost the best time of his life. Master Roshi was the strongest person he had ever known and Goku was right up there with him. They were all a pretty special bunch and the things they did made these memories gold.

"You're right Krillin," Gohan said and patted his old friend on the back. "We'll all make it through this; it's not like this is the first time," Gohan finished with a smile and took a seat at the dining room table. For right now, food was definitely top priority; not those nasty daydreams.

------------------------------

Dachande slammed a large fist against the steel structure in front of him. He had been imprisoned and against his will at that. Those creatures had been strong; stronger than his own race.

Dachande then glanced back to the emptiness behind him and pondered on the whereabouts of the other two Blooded on the ship. There was no telling what those creatures had done with La'varnix and Carpana. Carpana most likely wasn't used to this at all; usually, females were only used for mating. They were only used to further their race in numbers; not trophies. His captors would surely pay for this, but what _were_ they? Dachande could definitely say that they weren't _Ooman_ and they weren't any kind of _Hard Meat_.

Dachande hissed and clicked his mandibles in deep thought; it was a structure must like his own. They were an intelligent species, but not too intelligent; no one dares to mess with the Yaujta. Another form of suicide it was… and suicide was not favored by the Gods.

Suddenly, a hiss and the door in the front opened. Dachande crouched down and felt for his arm; those _Spa'kkit_ creatures had removed his arm band. Still, he was trained in hand to hand combat. Dachande watched the opening as a short, pale creature entered. No, definitely not _Ooman_… it had a tail.


	3. This is How Life was Meant to Be

It's the new chapter... and juss so u know. Go back and read DBEU: The Garrick Saga if you need a refresher or read Trials and tribulations if you need to start from scratch. Other than that, read on and enjoy! Please review!

------------------------------------------

Goten ran; he ran through a rocky corridor blazing with heat. Debris fell from the ceiling and clattered behind him as the tunnel shook tremendously. He had truly never been so scared in his entire life.

Goten finally reached the end of the corridor when the wall next to him erupted in rock and fire. Pain seared the side of his face and launched him forward into the clearing. "What's… going on?" Goten asked himself as he glanced around the cavernous room. Goten then saw flames erupt from the ceiling and tunnel down towards him. He fell back; the fire nearly missing him and continuing its travel.

Suddenly, an explosion mushroomed up in front of him and now everything was clear. Goten now saw himself at the edge of a large pit; now filled with sparkling flames.

A gust of wind, powerful wind, swept down and carried Goten's feet out from under him. Goten fell to his side and landed face first on the rocky terrain. He lay, unmoving, for just a moment and then shakily lifted himself from the ground. He could feel blood seeping from an abrasion on his forehead; it dripped down over his eyes and nestled against his lips.

"What do you want from me!?" Goten yelled out to the abyss in front of him; fear, rage, confusion… they all came through in his words. The fire erupted and spiraled up towards the ceiling from which it came; almost seeming to react to his question. It then came back down and snaked its way into Goten's chest. An explosion of pain and fire whipped him end over end.

Goten came down on his chest and battled a pain that coursed its way through his sternum. Goten then convulsed and coughed up blood; the warm liquid splattered the ground and trickled from his lips.

Rage then overtook the young Saiyan as he realized he was being toyed with. He scraped himself up and got to his feet; then, his lips forming a blood laced grimace, he erupted the ki inside his body.

Bellowing laughter carried throughout the corridor amidst the sounds of the flames. Goten glanced around in confusion and quickly tried, once again, to call upon his ki. He conjured up the same results; no ki and an echoing laughter.

"_You're weak_," The booming voice said and with it the fire rose in intensity.

"Who are you!?" Goten yelled out as his energy began to drain. The voice pounded in his eardrums and pushed the energy from him.

"_You surround yourself with irrelevance_," The voice said.

Goten again felt a wave of pressure punch at his eardrums. Pain erupted from the action and flooded the rest of his body. "Where am I? Why are you doing this!?" Goten asked; trying to make his words as demanding as possible. Without his strength, he could only rely on the persuasion in his words.

"_Once again, irrelevance_," The voice said, but with more annoyance seeded in his words. "_This is about your weakness_," The voice continued.

Goten finally fell to his knees as the feeling in his legs faded away. "What… is my… weakness?" Goten asked, his words soft amongst the flames.

"_The longer you stay… the more you will know_," The voice said and as its resonance disappeared… the flames did as well.

Goten fell over and landed on an elbow. He could barely move and was now alone; trapped in a darkness that he didn't know.

-------------------------------------

Trunks closed his eyes for a brief second as he stood in front of the Time Chamber. He had already informed his family; his father didn't mind as it seemed he was going on a trip of his own. His mother didn't disapprove either; she just said to be careful and to wait till afterwards to make some babies.

"You ready?" Laurel asked Trunks as he stood next to her. He seemed a bit on edge for some reason. "Haven't you done this before?" Laurel asked, trying to dig out the reasoning behind his anxiety.

Trunks glanced over at Laurel and smiled as he blended in with her aroma. This was going to be his first time in the Time Chamber, but with her at his side… it didn't matter how many years he left behind. "Well, yes and no," Trunks stated with a smile.

Laurel cocked her head quizzically and scrunched her brow in thought. Trunks was definitely hard to read sometimes, but when he said things like that… it really confused her. He was definitely a mystery to her… as was everyone in the family.

"Don't even ask," Trunks said and really meant it. The story was too complicated to tell and not even he, himself, knew every detail to it.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Popo asked, coming out of the shadows to greet the two kids. He really didn't know why they wanted to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he owed them a debt of gratitude; they did save the world.

Trunks glanced over at Laurel and watched as she nodded to Mr. Popo. Trunks then nodded to Mr. Popo as well and watched as he opened the doors to the Time Chamber.

"Let's get to it," Laurel said and began her walk to the Chamber. She glanced back and Trunks followed closely behind her. Laurel then looked forward and saw the inside of the chamber. She would have to get used to it; that's all she'd be looking at for the next two years.

-------------------------------------------

Vegeta massaged his chin and looked the craft up and down. He was definitely in good spirits; they had already had a ship down below and all it needed was a few minor repairs. If it had taken any longer than a couple of days… it would have thoroughly soured his mood.

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Bulma said, walking up behind her husband. She lifted her cigarette up to her mouth and took another drag; she had tried to quit smoking, but Vegeta just loved to fry her nerves.

"I still can't believe you're doing _that_," Vegeta said with a scoff. The putrid smell got on his nerves and he surely didn't think it was appropriate for his mate to smell like Bangaa ass.

"I wouldn't do it if you weren't always flying off to the opposite ends of the universe!" Bulma yelled and took a long drag of her cigarette. She then exhaled the smoke against the back of her husband's conceited head.

Vegeta whipped around and snatched the cigarette from his mate faster than she could register he had even moved. Vegeta then held the cigarette up to Bulma's face. "This is a foul habit and it will _not_ be tolerated," Vegeta barked and crushed the small stick in his hand.

Bulma crossed her arms and got raised up to meet Vegeta nose to nose. "Well thanks for caring!" Bulma yelled out and squinted her eyes in annoyance. Well, maybe he cared, or maybe he just liked picking on her. Whatever the case… it was pretty hot sometimes. With that thought running through Bulma's head, she leaned in and kissed Vegeta.

Vegeta, for once, accepted the kiss without resistance. He deemed it appropriate as he was about to leave. Though, some part of him always found it appropriate and quite gratifying. While this wouldn't really be tolerated on a Saiyan planet; it certainly happened on a regular basis here.

Bulma pulled away and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's shoulders "I love you," Bulma said softly as she placed her head against the steel of her husband's chest. She knew he wouldn't say it back, but she didn't care. By now, she really knew how he felt.

Vegeta took in the words and let them ring in his ears. He then wrapped his own arms around his mate and embraced her as tight as he would dare. "The feeling is mutual," Vegeta spoke softly against Bulma's ear. He cared about her more than anything in this world. Maybe, just maybe… he really would return in a month's time.

-----------------------------------

"Daddy!" Videl yelled out as she embraced her father. He had aged, but was still the "World's Champion". She hadn't come to see him in quite some time; now, she realized, she missed him a lot.

"How's my little girl?" Hercule asked with a laugh. It had been so long since he'd seen his daughter; sometimes, it got lonely in the mansion.

Videl smiled as she held her embrace on her father. "You got to give that up Dad," Videl said and stood back from her father. He was in his favorite recliner, but of course… it's where he always was.

"So how have you and Gohan been? Taking care of my granddaughter I hope," Hercule asked while giving his daughter's extended stomach a look over. It wasn't too far out there, but of course… it was still going to be a while before little Pan was born.

"Well, we'll be sure to give her the world once she's introduced to it," Videl said with a smile. She then watched as her father peeked to the door; Gohan was coming in.

"Hey there, old timer!" Gohan laughed and walked over to Hercule. He sure was getting old, but he still had an edge. Gohan then shook Hercule's hand and relished the smile the man was giving him; he truly was pleased with all the arrangements.

"I might be old, but I'm still Earth's champion!" Hercule cried out and threw up his trademark "V". He then withdrew his hand and closed his eyes; sighing silently to himself. "Those were the good ole days. Now, there's just too many of you yellow haired punks running around," Hercule finished, but made sure to keep his tone light hearted.

Gohan laughed along with Videl, but had to perk up on commotion coming from the kitchen. Then, in a flash, a giant pink smile was coming their way. "Look who it is," Gohan remarked.

Boo ran out and hugged his friend as hard as he could. "Yay, more friends!" Boo cried out of joy and hugged Hercule's daughter too. He then, smile still intact, receded back to Hercule's side.

"So how have you been?" Gohan asked the pink teddy bear. He had changed so much since all those years ago and now he was a cherished part of the family. Gohan wouldn't trade him out for anything.

"Good! The voice left my head. Boo don't hurt people no more again!" Boo said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He was happy to be nice again. It made Boo angry to have that bad voice in his head.

Videl laughed at the playful manner of her pink friend; he truly was one of a kind. "That's good to know, Boo. You've become an important part of this family, you know," Videl informed him, but was sure he already knew that.

"Really!? You love, Boo!?" Boo asked ecstatically. He definitely thought they were his friends, but they had never said it like that.

Gohan stepped forward and chimed in. "Of course, Boo. You are a great person," Gohan said and rested his hand on Boo's shoulder.

Boo cried out in joy and bear hugged Gohan. "Boo has friends _and_ he's a person!" Boo yelled out as loud as he could.

Gohan gasped as Boo lifted him up in the air and swung him around, hopefully in joy. "Let me know when you get it out of your system," Gohan said with a weary smile as his body jerked from side to side.

"Yay! System!" Boo had no idea what that meant, but it was now his favorite word.

---------

I hope you all liked the chapter. Things might start heating up in this next chapter... or... they might not. Anyway, give me some ideas on how I could make this thing better. It's for you! If you have any suggestions... send me a pm and who knows... I'll prolly throw them in there!!


	4. Hard at Work

It's the new chapter and it's extremely good. Well, I hope so anyway. Please, read and review!

----------------------------------

Vegeta unbelted himself as the ship finally escaped Earth's gravitational pull. After a few hours of floating around space and training in his reformatted gravity room he'd be ready to enter his coordinates. Supposedly, with those coordinates, he'd be heading off to a sparsely populated planet about five galaxies away; said to have the harshest gravity in the universe.

"Hopefully, someone will provide a challenge," Vegeta mumbled to himself as he adorned his weighted clothing. He didn't like his movements to be restricted while he trained, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

Vegeta entered the gravity room built into the midsection of the ship. He noted the similarities of all his GR's while striding towards the control panel. Now, eyes darting over the controls, he'd have to push himself _past _his limit. Vegeta tapped in a few commands and fifteen hundred G's illuminated inside the screen adorning the panel. With the gravity and his weighted clothing he'd be pushing two thousand G's.

Vegeta stepped back for a second and took a deep breath. He knew he could handle it; he'd almost died fighting Garrick and he'd trained a lot since then. Not to mention, that around the time Buu showed up he'd already been training at four hundred G's. That was a long time ago; now, he could more than handle it.

Vegeta stepped back to the control panel and switched the gravity on. Immediately, he was forced down to his knees. Vegeta struggled, but the gravity was overwhelming. The air contracted and began forcing his muscles against the bone. Vegeta was pissed; he'd have to go Super Saiyan already.

With a grunt, golden energy spewed forth from Vegeta and illuminated the room. Vegeta stood; the gravity was significantly less threatening, but he could still feel resistance.

"Nothing to it; I'll attain the next level of Super Saiyan in _less_ than a month," Vegeta boasted, confidently. He then fell back into his fighting stance and called for the orb droids. It would be an interesting week as he neared his destination and then… it'd get _real_ intriguing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Trunks threw his fists forward as fast as he could, but she was always a step ahead of him. Laurel had been better then him since their second month in the Time Chamber. Trunks had thought he could treat her so harshly she'd want to quit, but she ended up loving every minute of it. Trunks did too, though.

"You're not even a challenge anymore," Laurel said sarcastically and drove her knee into Trunks' stomach. Trunks reeled over and gagged in pain. Laurel then backed off; hoping she didn't actually hurt him.

Trunks fell to a knee and glanced up at her. They were still fighting regular; neither of them had powered of to their Super status. It was extremely remarkable how strong she was. "You might be as strong as my father," Trunks said aloud and got back to his feet.

Laurel turned a cheek and blushed. "I am not," She said playfully and shook her head. Trunks was extremely good at flirting; extremely good at giving compliments. He was extremely close to being the perfect guy.

Trunks laughed and clenched his fists, "You mind if I go Super Saiyan?" Trunks knew it'd be the only way he'd keep up with her. It was true; she was stronger than Vegeta at the moment. Though, when he got back from his training… he'd be in a whole different league.

Laurel laughed and crossed her arms in anticipation. "Go for it, cowboy," Laurel said and cocked an eyebrow. She knew Trunks was going to be too much to handle, but that's when she would surprise him. He had no idea she could turn Super Human at will now.

Trunks nodded and pushed his Saiyan power to the next level. Golden energy erupted from his body and swirled around him. "Think you can handle that?" Trunks said, his muscles twitching inside one of his fathers blue Saiyan body suits.

Laurel laughed and powered up, but making sure as to not push herself to the next level. White energy billowed out from her person, "I'll do better than handle it." Laurel smiled and launched forward at Trunks; striking at him seven times in a second. Trunks was quick, though; he dodged every one of the punches and returned with a barrage of his own. He wasn't going to go full force with her; he wanted to save his energy. They were going to go fifteen hundred G's in the Gravity Room later. Laurel didn't care, though; she had another idea in mind.

Trunks went at her easy for the first few punches, but gradually increased his rate of attack. It was amazing that he had to go Super Saiyan just to have any leverage over her… and she hadn't even turned Super Human yet. Trunks fell from his train of thought as a swift kick nicked his chin. Trunks quickly snatched up the retreating leg and tossed Laurel across the emptiness of the chamber.

Laurel flew for a few meters before gathering enough momentum to change direction. With a burst of white energy, Laurel launched back at Trunks and delivered a deadly punch. Trunks, as expected, dodged it and returned the favor. The favor was unexpected though, as it came in the form of an energy blast. Laurel took it against her temple and let the force slide her meters across the floor. Wearily, she got to her knees and watched as Trunks began to rethink his tactics. It was time; if she didn't do it quickly then Trunks would be able to match her power with his Super Saiyan two form.

"Laurel, are you okay?" Trunks asked, truly concerned. He didn't think he had put that much energy into the blast, but it did hit her in the side of the head. Maybe she wasn't as strong as he thought; maybe he was being just a little too rough.

Laurel nodded to herself and flooded her body with gallons of ki. She then erupted in blue energy and launched herself off at Trunks. She could see it in his eyes; he was stunned and had no idea what was going on. That was good, though… or his body would reject the power that came along with it. Laurel, just inches away from Trunks, slammed her palm into his chest. Then, gathering up the perfect amount of ki, she launched an energy blast _through_ Trunks' chest. Laurel then watched as Trunks fell back and his golden locks faded back to their purple hue.

Trunks couldn't believe it, but he didn't have to… it had really happened. Whether it was by accident or on purpose… he now had a hole in his chest. Pain coursed throughout his body and he spit up blood as he fell back against the floor of the Chamber. "Laurel…" Trunks shakily called out, but no one answered. He could barely see now; his vision was fading.

Laurel quickly rushed back to Trunks with a bottle of water that had been personally blessed by Dende. Trunks had no idea she had it, because she had planned everything out so perfectly. Only a few more seconds and Trunks would gain unsurpassable power. Laurel watched as Trunks' eyes flickered and his breathing slowed tremendously. Then, feeling like Trunks was seconds away from death, she sprinkled the water upon his gaping wound.

Trunks could barely feel the splashes of cold water upon his chest, but once he did something changed. He could see a bright white light engulf his wound and suddenly… the pain was gone. The pain molded and shaped itself into something powerful that pumped through his veins. Trunks then sat up and came face to face with Laurel; luckily, it was a pretty sight… not a Super Human one. "You almost killed me and then saved my life," Trunks stated, but it was surely obvious to her; she was the one that did it.

Laurel smiled and cupped Trunks' cheek. "Go ahead and say it… I'm a genius," Laurel said sarcastically and patted Trunks' flushed cheek. She thought the plan was pretty damn smart if she had to judge it.

Trunks got to his feet and rubbed at the hole in his suit; his chest was there again at least. "I was going to call you insane, but genius works too, I guess," Trunks said, not really caring about arguing at the moment. He was too overcome with whatever was pulsing inside his body.

"Go ahead… release it," Laurel said and she knew Trunks grasped her idea. It was he who had told her about this anyway. Of course, the shock of almost dying probably stirred up his emotions a bit too much to think about it.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Smart… very smart," He said to Laurel as he finally grasped her idea. Trunks then watched as Laurel stepped… a dozen feet back? Trunks really didn't think there was a need for that, but what the hell. Trunks then braced himself and concentrated on the energy swirling around inside him. Suddenly, he erupted in golden energy. It almost mirrored a bomb going off inside his chest; it was that astounding. His aura fanned out at least eight feet before returning to his side.

Laurel watched in awe as Trunks hair spiked to unfathomable lengths and his muscle mass thickened at least an inch. The golden aura around his body was also brighter than before; spurts of electricity danced around him as a result from the massive amount of power he was generating. "How do you feel?" Laurel asked, knowing Trunks was ecstatic inside.

Trunks smirked at the extent of his new found power. He had no idea coming so close to the brink of death would bring _this much_ power. Finally, drifting away from his thoughts he glanced up and Laurel and fell back into a fighting stance. "I know you can go Super Human at will. Do it… and show me what you've got," Trunks said, while taunting for her to step forward.

Laurel cocked an eyebrow and smiled at her golden lover. "You're just like your dad," Laurel commented and unleashed her Super Human power. Blue energy ignited around her and swirled in the stale, constricting air. "Allow me to start us off," Laurel said sarcastically and launched herself towards Trunks. Quickly, but with control, she snapped off the strongest punch she could muster knowing Trunks would find away around it. Instead, the punch connected dead on with Trunks' face.

Trunks' head snapped back from the force of the blow, but that was it… there was no pain. Trunks slowly looked forward again and saw the concerned look on Laurel's face. "Power down… that's enough for today," Trunks said as he followed his own advice. The power that had just been boiling in his veins was now just a simmer; waiting to be called to the surface once more.

Laurel powered down, but was awestruck. "That punch… didn't affect you?" Laurel asked, or did it? She must've caused some type of damage or he wouldn't have cut training short.

Trunks shook his head and began his walk towards the living quarters. The truth was, the punch felt like he had been struck by a gust of wind; a _light_ gust of wind at that. "I need the rest of the day off. I'm going to have to figure out a way to get you back in my league. You have a lot of catching up to do," Trunks explained. Now, he wasn't so sure Laurel should've done that. He was too powerful now and it would only hamper training. Although, he did like how it made him feel.

Laurel stammered a bit as she walked behind Trunks; was he serious? "What I did… really made you that strong?" Laurel asked, but Trunks had to have been joking. There was no way a punch like that just didn't affect someone; she threw that punch with everything she could muster.

Trunks looked back and smiled at the love of his life. She was so thoughtful and he really loved that about her. For her to go through all that trouble just to make him stronger he knew it was love. "Yeah, you really did," Trunks replied, and meant every centimeter of the smile that accompanied his words.

---------------------------------------------------------

Janemba glanced over at the door as it hissed open and revealed Frieza… and the soldier he had requested. Janemba smiled; he could feel ki radiating from his being. "Do you know why I have called you here?" Janemba asked.

Kardall stiffened up as he heard the voice of his leader. "You want me to train the Yaujta, sir," Kardall answered. He had heard about this race of alien, but had never known them to be smart enough to control ki.

"The scouter Frieza is holding has been outfitted with a translator; it will morph their voices and yours," Janemba informed Kardall.

Frieza scoffed and tossed the scouter at Kardall. He hated his kind; stupid monkey. "Just don't show your face around me, you little worm," Frieza threatened and walked over to his master.

Janemba shot his second in command an angry look and he immediately turned another way. Janemba then softened his features and turned back to Kardall. "I apologize for Frieza; he was issues. Ah yes, about the Yaujta. You will only be training two of them; the one known as Dachande has chosen to defy me," Janemba informed and watched as Kardall nodded.

Frieza chimed in; hoping to command the monkey as much as possible. "Yes, he has been locked in a holding cell on deck F. Go near him, and I'll personally rip you apart," Frieza stated with a smile, but kept his back to Kardall.

Kardall scoffed at the stupid midget and nodded once again to his _true_ commander. "I'll see to it that they are the finest warriors on board. Well, besides me that is," Kardall said with a sarcastic tone. Hopefully, his leader would indulge in his jokes.

Janemba smiled; he respected Kardall's attempt at sarcasm and found it deeply satisfying that even the coldest warriors had a sense of humor. "I would like that. Thank you Kardall, but that will be it. Travel down to the lower decks and find the Yaujta. I want to see considerable progress in the next few days," Janemba said, not trying to seem too demanding. He'd loathe having to destroy a warrior of such stature, but most of his kind were known to have an attitude.

Kardall nodded with a smile and rubbed at the brown fur of his tail. "It will be done. Saiyans do not fail, sir," Kardall said with a pleased look.

Frieza, never tired of scoffing, scoffed once again, but kept his gaze on the view port. "Isn't that the truth," He said with a mocking tone. Inside, he wished he could rip the monkey apart with his bare hands, but he knew better than that. Saiyans, unfortunately, had a knack for surprises.

---------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys like Trunks... cause he was in that chapter a looott. That... and who is this new Saiya-jin? What does this hold in store for our beloved Z-fighters... and do you guys even know what a Yaujta is? Well, I know one of you do... for the others... if there are any... just pm me or ask around... it's rather simple. Hope you guys liked it! Review, please!


	5. Deadly Dealings

Yay, new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I got a little busy. Anyway, it should be exciting... have fun! Review please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma immediately felt annoyance prying at her nerves as the doorbell echoed throughout Capsule Corps' living quarters. It was only two in the afternoon and already everything was beginning to go down hill. Trunks was still in the time chamber, even though he'd be leaving it in four hours, Vegeta hadn't called in yet, and now the damn door bell was ringing. "It better not be a damn door to door Holo-marketer," Bulma mumbled to herself even though it was highly unlikely. They never dared to visit Capsule, but that only left her real question unanswered. Who could it be?

Bulma finally reached the door and hastily slammed her palm against the red button adorning its side; preparing a vicious verbal onslaught for the unlucky soul at her door step. Though, when the door slid back into its crevice in the wall… she found her self speechless, but… in a bad way.

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing," Yamcha said softly, but with enough glee to brighten the mood. He knew very well that they weren't on good terms, but he had to try. He really couldn't stop thinking about her and now that Vegeta would be gone for a while…

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Bulma asked him… well sort of. She really couldn't care less as to why he had his feet planted on her porch. She just wanted the perfect excuse to kick him off her property.

"Well I…. uh… was in the neighborhood," Yamcha mumbled out, scratching the back of his head in sudden embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have come here, but sometimes his libido did the thinking for him. "I realize you and the Sons are having a rough time right now. I wanted to stop by and see if I could make a difference," Yamcha finally said, hoping it sounded as good as he thought it did.

Bulma rose in eyebrow in utter surprise; she had just bared witness to the most obvious reasoning to ever bubble from that idiot's brain. He had chosen the perfect thing to say. So perfect, in fact, that it was _crap_; complete and utter _crap_! "Yeah, you made a different alright. A few minutes ago I was only annoyed… now I'm pissed! I've had it up to here with you Yamcha," Bulma cried out and rose her head above her head.

Yamcha jumped back with his hands outstretched to thwart an oncoming assault. "Sorry, Bulma! I just wanted to see how you were doing. I promise that's it," Yamcha said, basically pleading for her to listen to him. He would've stopped trying the minute she opened the door with a sour look on her face. She was… too beautiful, though. Even in her early-thirties… she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Yamcha… why do you even bother? I love Vegeta and you know it. Hell, I have a son and a daughter by him; not to mention that I'm fixing to have _another_ daughter by him!" Bulma ranted, her finger jabbing at Yamcha's chest with every word.

"You're… fixing to have another k-kid?" Yamcha said, his words stammered by his surprise. Vegeta just did not know how to keep it in his pants. Bulma was married and on the verge of having her third kid and Yamcha didn't even have a girlfriend!

"Yes… and on that note… I'm going to go check on Alexia. Heaven knows, I love that child with all my heart and there's no sense in wasting any of it on _you_!" Bulma yelled and slammed her hand against the button on the right; effectively shutting the door in front of her. That Yamcha was a pain in her ass; he didn't deserve the light of day or _any_ light for that matter. He should be tossed down into a deep dark hole and locked away for the rest of eternity!

Yamcha slammed his fist against the door in aggravation. He had let her get away… again! For some reason, he could never get around to telling her the truth before she pushed him away. It didn't matter this time, though… he'd find a way inside capsule corp., he'd find a way inside her heart, and he'd definitely find a way inside her pants.

---------------------------------------------------

Trunks laid there next to Laurel; her bare body felt like silk against his skin. She was just too beautiful to ignore… in any way, shape, or form. They had started to train less and less since they only had a month left in the Time Chamber. Trunks didn't mind, though; he was spending time with her… and she was now more powerful than ever.

"What are we going to tell, Goten?" Laurel asked with a sigh. She knew that it wasn't the best time to ask that question; it was never a good time to ask that question, but it had to get answered.

Trunks winced when the words left Laurel's lips and the sudden pain settled deep within him. Trunks had always known the question would come and he knew he'd never be prepared to answer it. Goten was his best friend and it had been that way since they were children; Laurel, though, was his honest to Kami soul mate. In a strange way… he could _sense_ the truth behind his thoughts. "We just have to tell him what's really going on. There's no way we can keep him in the dark about this," Trunks explained. Somehow, he knew Laurel was aware of the situation ten fold compared to him. She knew his answer and probably had twenty better ones.

Laurel felt the pressure of tears beginning to press at her eye lids. Trunks was right; more so than he probably knew at this point. Goten was so fragile, but he had to take this like a man; it was the only way. She couldn't just pretend this had never happened with Trunks; she loved him and Goten would _have_ to accept it. "Is everything going to be okay?" Laurel asked. She now felt tears beginning to slide from her eye lids, dampening the sheets at her cheek.

Trunks smiled, but mostly to comfort himself; Laurel was turned away… she couldn't see the true anguish plaguing his features. "Hopefully, everything goes to hell… or else you got all that training for nothing," Trunks said, only a hint of sarcasm sprinkled across his sentence. Laurel giggled a little at the comment. She didn't seem overly enjoyed about anything at the moment, but Trunks knew she was smiling.

-------------------------------------------

"Stupid monkeys," Frieza mumbled to himself as he stepped past a group of small tufts of cloud; _souls_, he had to remind himself. Not everyone was lucky enough to keep their body… and not many had the connections to reclaim it. Frieza had such a thing done and so had his dear comrade. Of course, those divined with perfection usually had everything go their way. Well, maybe not _divined_… as this certain warrior's was self-proclaimed. Frieza finally made it to his cave… or what used to be his cave. He, in the matter of minutes, had forgotten he had moved on from this place.

"I could sense you coming a mile away, my dear friend," a voice echoed from the darkness ahead. The voice was calm; almost soothing if not for the eerie confidence that saturated its words.

Frieza stopped, crossed his arms, and awaited the presence of his ally. It had been almost two years since they had last spoken. The Majin warrior had swiftly collected Frieza from Otherworld and set sail across the inky blackness of space; too hasty to make a bargain with the one he now called master. "I would have to hope all of Otherworld could sense my power," Frieza retorted with a sinister smile.

Cell finally emerged from the cave to greet his long lost comrade. It had been too long since he had last seen the pale horse; the rider of Death. "Let's hope that's not the case. It would certainly put a damper on our plans," Cell returned. Yes, definitely more power… almost as much as his own.

Frieza laughed; a cold, eerie prediction of things to come. Cell was definitely the android he used to be, but with an even bigger ego. Every ounce of his confident swagger drenched his words; they were subtle, but comedic. "I see you've been swallowing the damned. Ever stop to soak in the irony?" Frieza asked. He loved the small talk between himself and Cell; always commanding of the elements… always interesting.

Cell laughed whole-heartedly; a laugh that came straight from his barrel sized chest and echoed across the plain. "Oh, I drink from irony's cup in this place. The damned are purged of their evil and let loose in Hell. Though, their evil does not go on discarded. How shall I say, thy evil doth satisfy my ever parching lips?" Cell asked in a biblical tone; had his dramatics truly explained the depth of his activity?

Frieza shook his head in playful disbelief; he had an astounding command over such a putrid language. "Well, instead of yesterday's leftovers… how about a fresh, three-course meal?" Frieza asked, stepping closer to Cell as to not be heard.

Cell nodded and slowly inhaled; he could feel the idea flowing into his nostrils and spilling into his system. Then, turning his head to Frieza, an evil grin twisting his lips, he said, "Thou have not truly suffered my wrath."

--------------------------------------------------------

Kardall ran a hand through his short, spiky hair and growled in frustration. He had already bargained with the creatures and found a way to cooperate with them. Now, though, they continually failed to grasp the concept behind controlling their ki. Pressing the translator on his scouter, he spoke, "Don't force it… feel it." Kardall spoke, but his words came out in a different manner; clicking and guttural growls.

La'varnix heard the command, but for the tenth time chose not to cooperate. This _Ooman_, or _Saiyan_, as it was calling itself had a tendency to be demanding. In his decades of life among the clan… _no one_ ordered a Yaujta. "You do not scare me," La'varnix stated. He had never sensed fear and wouldn't start due to the soft meat.

Kardall chuckled disbelievingly as he glared at the two Yaujta; half of his vision red because of the scouter. "Allow me to change your mind," Kardall said with a smile and pushed his ki outward. A blue aura erupted around the Saiyan and pulsed against his skin. Kardall watched as the one known as Carpana fell back into a fighting stance; their training was like instinct.

"Do you challenge?" Carpana spat out; her clicks and growls mutated into the _Ooman's _speech pattern. She didn't like the feeling she was getting, but she had to defend her honor.

Kardall smiled; they weren't smart, but they're mindset paralleled that of a Saiyan's. Kardall then made the move to Carpana that was too quick for most eyes to see. She had no time to counter as he locked his hands around her wrists; vice grips that he knew caused tremendous pain.

La'varnix couldn't see the _Saiyan_ for a millisecond and now everything was upside down. He had defeated Carpana, but did not due her the honor of finishing the fight. The _Saiyan_ was powerful… and now… La'varnix could see. "No challenge; teach," La'varnix said, knowing that their pride could take just one hit. After they learned the _Saiyan_ ways… they would rule supreme.

Kardall released his grasp on Carpana and watched as she fell to the deck; stunned by his display of speed and power. They definitely had more give than a traditional Saiyan warrior… or maybe, they were just smart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten had finally managed to gather enough ki to put a crack in the granite before him, but that was all he could do. Goten fell to his knees; gasping for air and energy. "Please, let me leave!" Goten yelled out; just hoping his plea wouldn't go on unnoticed.

The ominous voice returned, but this time… it was close. "Have you not learned anything?" The voice said, seemingly coming from the darkness next to him.

Goten glanced over; tried to sense, but couldn't feel a thing. "Why are you keeping me here?" Goten asked, he just didn't know what else to do. He had no idea what was going on.

The voice sounded angry this time; erupting right next to his ear. "You want to go back out _there_!?" The voice asked, anger laced in the question. "You must like the fact that Trunks has _fucked_ your dearly beloved ragged!" The voice boomed once again and this time Goten went flying with the sound.

Goten slammed ribs first into a wall of granite; a wall he could've sworn wasn't their ten minutes ago. Goten then fell to the ground; his entire left side completely numb. "You're… _lying_!" Goten yelled out and with it… white flames sparked from his being.

Goten then felt a gust of wind and now it felt as if the voice was standing over him. "Poor boy, I have no reason to lie. Though, Laurel doesn't matter as much as you think. There is another…" The voice explained; this time with calm and reason.

Goten didn't care, though. "I don't want another!" Goten yelled out, defiantly. Laurel was the only person he could think about; she was the only thought that kept him alive.

The voice, now hovering too close to his ear, whispered gently, "My boy, she should be forgotten. Very soon, she is destined for death."


	6. Hard Feelings

New chapter... yyaaayyy. Well, hope you like it and i really really hope you give me a review. I don't even care if its bad; everyone needs constructive criticism.

-------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta grimaced each time the hull of his ship creaked under the pressure of the gravity. _Spintack_, the fabled warrior planet, was everything it was cracked up to be, so far. His ship had been built to withstand anything the universe could throw at him, but now… it was struggling to maintain its composure. Vegeta finally made it to the door way that separated him from glory. He pressed the red, glowing button at its side and awaited his first glance of the glorious planet.

The door then rose up and began its decline to _Spintack's_ surface. Though, it hit the planet's surface in record time; its now crumpled mass gutting the dirt beneath the ship. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the event, but thought nothing of it. That would've been the weakest part of the ship and besides… something inside him stirred with excitement. If the gravity on this planet was strong enough to destroy Amber Titanium then it had to provide a challenge to a struggling warrior.

Vegeta took a deep breath and leapt out of the ship… only to be brought down onto his stomach. Vegeta winced; the gravity was a little more than he had anticipated. He struggled to regain his composure, but it was too much. Vegeta silently cursed himself for not being ready; setbacks were just all too common in this day and age.

Finally, Vegeta shook his head of his thoughts and forced all of his energy to transform. Golden light spewed forth from his being and symbolized his change into his Super Saiyan form. Vegeta went to stand, but the gravity was still too overwhelming. Vegeta almost could've gasped as the realization set in. He wasn't _strong enough_.

Vegeta grunted and dirt plumed up in front of him. Great, even the _dirt_ was strong enough to withstand the gravity. Vegeta shook his head and surged his energy once again. The gold around his body intensified and his hair grew just a bit longer. Vegeta then tried to stand once again and this time he was successful; even if it was only short lived.

The gravity pushed Vegeta back down to a knee and soon… Vegeta found himself struggling to hold on to his Super Saiyan form. This, in a matter of speaking, was bullshit. Why was it that he could never battle against the odds, triumph over evil, or come home… and truly be happy with his home? Why… why wasn't he fucking Kakarot!

Vegeta ripped his body towards the sky and screamed. The golden flames dancing around his body stretched outward and whipped through the intense gravity. "Why aren't I good enough?" Vegeta asked himself softly; his power dimming back down. Vegeta fell back onto all fours; the gold of his Super Saiyan form flickering to stay alive. It wasn't fair; Kakarot never had this kind of trouble. If he had managed to stay alive he probably would've gone Super Saiyan _seven_ within the week. Then, he also had the nerve to impregnate his partner? What kind of treachery was that blasted Saiyan in to?

Vegeta scoffed at the thought and saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a shadow; a shadow in the shape of a person. Vegeta would've smirked and been ready to raise hell, but he was in no condition to fight; he couldn't even stand. Damned gravity, damned ambition… _fucking_ pride! It got the best of him over and over again, but he just wouldn't learn; he couldn't learn.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks stepped past the doors of the time chamber and back out into the real world. He took in a huge gulp of the fresh air and smiled; he was home once again. For him at least, it had been two years since he had since his family.

"Welcome back," Dende said, standing next to them. He smiled as he caught the fire in their eyes; they looked so happy. They looked different too. Trunks was a little gruff looking; his hair was shoulder length and his gaze was a little serious. Laurel looked battle hardened this time around; her body was solid and her hair reached down to her bottom. She almost resembled a goddess… and Dende would know for he had seen many of them.

"It's good to see you again, Kami-Sama," Trunks said, bowing to the god at his side. He hadn't changed a bit, but of course… he had only missed them for two days. Trunks waited for Dende to return the bow and then turned towards Laurel. In the light… she was so beautiful.

Laurel smiled at Trunks as he looked at her; his soft eyes penetrating her soul. She let them, of course; she wanted him inside her in every sense of the word. "You ready to go back home?" Laurel asked with smile. She really didn't know how they would pull it off, but there were answers for everything.

Trunks was about to answer when he felt something; a power level that matched his own. He looked over and saw that Laurel had noticed it too. She was staring off into the distance awaiting its arrival.

Dende stepped forward to the two, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you… Gohan wanted to greet you as you left the time chamber. He says he has missed you," Dende said, smiling. He just loved the way their families had such a bond.

Trunks frowned at the statement and watched as Laurel did the same. Gohan wasn't coming to say "hi"… he was coming for a confrontation. "Laurel, leave," Trunks said, keeping his gaze to the sky.

Laurel glanced over to Trunks in surprise; why did she have to leave? "You think he's going to hurt us?" Laurel said, her tone minced with a pint of sarcasm. It was Gohan; he'd be understanding.

Trunks nodded and curled his right hand back into a fist. "He might be all grown up, but Gohan has always had a mean streak. Please… leave," Trunks explained, but managed to sound sincere in his plea. She had to leave; Gohan had the power to kill both of them and if he was mad enough… he might just resort to it.

Laurel didn't argue; instead, she blasted off in the opposite direction of Gohan. If Trunks was right… she didn't want to be here when he blew a gasket.

Trunks watched as Gohan landed on the lookout a few meters from him; he didn't look pleased at all. Trunks knew this would happen, though… Gohan cared more for Goten than his own wife.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Gohan yelled, his stride fast and angry. That little bastard didn't know what he was getting himself in to; no one screwed over Goten like that.

Trunks began to back away; Gohan's power was beginning to _rise_ above his own. "You have to understand, Gohan. I can't help how I feel," Trunks explained, his voice shaky with fear. Gohan could easily dismantle him.

Gohan finally reached Trunks and grabbed him by the shirt. "She's just… a… _girl_," Gohan growled while pushing Trunks back. She was just a girl, but still… she was Goten's girl.

Trunks dug his feet into the floor and stopped Gohan in his tracks. Gohan's look became angrier at this; he was a deadly force now. "It's different, Gohan. I can sense something different going on with this; it's not just me being stupid," Trunks said, trying his best to convey the way he felt. He knew Gohan wouldn't listen, but he had to try.

"You think I care what _you_ think? Goten is my brother and you're screwing him OVER!" Gohan yelled, his power slipping away from him and erupting into golden flames. Goten was more important to him than anyone. No one would screw him over; especially, while he was in a _coma_.

Trunks fired up his own Super Saiyan power and pressed back at Gohan. Trunks knew he was the bad guy here, but it wasn't his fault. No one could understand the way he felt; no one… but Laurel. "I don't want to do this, Gohan," Trunks said, his fear getting the best of his vocabulary.

Gohan smirked and began pushing Trunks back. "I don't either, but my brother's unable to," Gohan said and powered up to the second level of Super Saiyan. People like this didn't deserve to be happy.

Trunks gasped as Gohan's power whipped at his face. He was strong' too strong. The only person stronger than Gohan had to be Vegeta… and that meant they were both on a level way above possibility. "Gohan, please…" Trunks said, knowing his new found power would be no match for the enraged Gohan.

"I'm sure Goten would be pleading the same thing of you if he was here," Gohan said and drilled an uppercut into Trunks' chin. The shot launched him into the air and out of sight. Hopefully, he'd hit the moon and stay there. Gohan shook his head and turned to leave; only to see Dende staring at him with horrified eyes. "Don't worry, he'll come back down," Gohan said with a smile; pleased with the revenge he had gotten for his brother.

Dende couldn't move; he was paralyzed with awe. "How did you get… so strong?"

Gohan laughed and patted Dende on the shoulder. "I'm training again. I can be the strongest fighter in the universe and be a professor too, ya' know," Gohan explained with a smile. Pleased when he got one back, Gohan launched off the lookout and back down to Earth. Gohan then thought about Trunks. Maybe he had gone a little hard on him. Well, never mind... maybe not.

-------------------------

Kardall watched as the two Yaujta sparred with each other. They were massive, yet agile beasts that only knew one way; the hunt. Though, he had taught them his ways now; the ways of a Saiyan. Kardall's eyes followed each of their lightning quick movements and smiled at the stalemate. They were both extremely powerfully; almost as powerful as Kardall himself.

Kardall then glanced over at the cell in the corner; the other alien, Dachande, occupied its space. It was a mystery as to why the alien had denied training; it would have only helped him. He would once again be feared though out the universe. Though, there was something about that one. He was either stubborn, or bent upon following the lines of tradition; the _real_ way of the Yaujta. Kardall didn't care though; it was his loss. The monster would just have to suffer and watch as his colleagues gained strength that one could only dream of.

Kardall turned back to the two sparring and clicked the button on his scouter. "That's enough for today. Retreat to the mess hall; a Yaujta feast has been prepared," Kardall said, his words transformed into clicks and grunts. The two Yaujta clicked in obvious pleasure as they quickly left to engorge in their feast.

Kardall watched as they left and then turned towards Dachande. "You, get nothing. You'll starve as long as you keep refusing my offer," Kardall said, his clicks gruff and harsh.

Dachande stood and extended his palm. He then performed a motion mimicking him brushing something from it; the _Ooman's_ equivalent of an extended middle finger. "Fuck you," Dachande said, his clicks and grunts baring no sign of leniency for the Soft Meat's actions. He would pay soon enough… and he would pay with his life.

Kardall's scouter translated Dachande's response; it was quite funny actually. Hearing this beast cuss at him was very amusing. Kardall didn't even give him the grace of battling against the gesture; he just turned and walked away to the mess hall. Rubbing his tail, Kardall pondered on when it would be the right time to take his two Yaujta Elite to Earth. If all went well, the Master and his midget friend wouldn't have to waste any energy on the conquering of the planet. Then, Kardall could leave to where ever he wanted and, if he felt the need, he could exterminate that pansy Frieza.

Kardall smirked, stroking his tail ever so slightly; what he wouldn't give to see that bastard begging for his life. Kardall could imagine it now; his foot would be crushing into Frieza's windpipe, his head would be raised gloriously, and his silver fur would illuminate the darkness around them. Oh yes, that… would be… a magnificent day.


	7. One by One

I stopped writing fan fics a few months back and never finished this one. Tell me if you like it and want more. I'll be happy to start writing again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Goten writhed in pain as his newly pronounced master boomed his monstrous voice forward. "Please stop; I can't take this anymore," Goten said; his voice a quaking mess.

Now, the voice was distinct; it was a familiar one that had been seared into his mind after watching the videos. "You really are a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. You should be ashamed of yourself," The being from which the words came… was none other than Cell.

Goten watched as the monstrous android parted ways with the shadows and made his presence known. "You… but… how?" Goten asked; his body still engulfed in pain.

"You learn many things when you're trapped in Other World. I, my friend, learned how to penetrate your subconscious. I learned how to manipulate your mind in ways that even I never thought possible," Cell explained; his metaphysical body taking slow steps towards Goten in his mind.

"You can't control me," Goten seethed as he pushed the pain ever so slowly out of his body.

Cell laughed at Goten's response and sent a new wave of pain over the boy. "Please, enlighten. How are you going to stop me?" Cell asked, truly intrigued.

Goten, thinking it over a hundred times, finally decided it was time. He hated to leave behind his family and his friends, but he was dead to them anyway. There was no way that Cell was going to let him go. "Just watch me," Goten said and, with every bit of power in him, struck off towards the pit of fire adorning the center of the room.

Cell went wide eyed at Goten's rebellion and used every ounce of his power to flood the boy with pain. Cell knew it had to have been agonizing, but Goten… wasn't stopping.

Goten finally reached the edge and leapt out into the air. He knew it was over… as it had been for a long time. He was going to miss his mom and his brother, but he had already been missing them for a while now. Finally, Goten shut his eyes and let the memories fade away as the fire engulfed his being.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi sighed as she stared at the shell of her son; he was just rotting away. She wondered if he would ever come back; if he would ever open his eyes. It seemed hope-

Chichi saw it and at first didn't know what to make of it. Then, as it became more of a reality… she didn't want to believe it. The liquid that surrounded her son was becoming thick with crimson; Goten's blood. Chichi could see it; his eyes were bleeding… his nose… his entire face was red.

Chichi, in fit of horror and rage, collapsed against the glass… pounding on it with all her might. Her mind was spinning in circles; she didn't know why, but her son was dying… right there in front of her. She slammed her fist against the glass over and over, tears streaming from her eyes, but nothing was working. He was dying. Why was he dying? What was going on? Nothing was making any sense!

Then, a solemn held note filled the air. The dull whim of death; the signification that the life her son once had was gone. She couldn't stop it and she would have never had the presence of mind to seek help. She wouldn't have made it in time anyway; for whatever reason, Kami had chosen to take Goten.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta finally found the energy to open his eyes and immediately searched his surroundings. It looked like he was in a warehouse, but it was artificial. The air, the gravity, the feel… it was suspicious. Vegeta stood and felt lighter than before; the gravity was different in here.

"I see you've decided to join me, Vegeta," Kardall said from the other side of the room; boasting a smile. He had waited so long to finally meet the fabled Saiyan warrior. The Prince of his race was a legend.

Vegeta squinted his eyes skeptically at the man across the room; _he_ was suspicious too. Vegeta knew it at first glance, but it had to be impossible; Saiyan armor, black spiky hair, a tail. This man was a Saiyan. "How is it possible?" Vegeta asked; it was the only thing he wanted to know.

"That I'm a Saiyan?" Kardall finished the question. He knew the story was way too complicated to tell and he didn't have the time; he just wanted to get down to business. "Does it really matter?" Kardall asked.

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms in the process; he was definitely one of his kind. "Not much for formalities, I see. That's how I like it; straight to the killing," Vegeta said, falling back into a fighting stance.

Kardall rose an eyebrow at the Saiyan and did the same. "You're definitely the Vegeta I've heard stories about. I'll enjoy making you literal history," Kardall said, getting ready to release his full power.

Vegeta ignited his Super Saiyan energy and let the room glow gold. "I'd _pay_ to see that happen," Vegeta said and prepared to rush the Saiyan. Vegeta then, in a flash of golden light, closed the gap between him and Kardall. Kardall's head snapped back as Vegeta's punch connected beautifully.

Kardall staggered back and watched as Vegeta fell into his fighting stance; a smirk twisting his lips. Kardall spat out the copper taste in his mouth and wiped his chin of the crimson dribble. It had hurt, but it was weak… and Kardall hadn't even transformed yet. "If that's the best you can do… then watch as your reaper unleashes his true form," Kardall said, a smile warping his lips.

Vegeta's mouth fell agape as he felt the power emanating from Kardall. The Saiyan was building towards something, but whatever it was… it defied all imagination. Energy lightning crackled around Kardall's intense aura and suddenly he made the leap to Super Saiyan, but it didn't stop there; Vegeta felt overwhelmed… just sensing the power was going to overload his senses.

Kardall laughed uncontrollably as he felt the brink of his power drawing near. "Vegeta, bear witness to a power you could never attain. Feast your eyes upon the _fourth_ level of the Super Saiyan!" Kardall boasted and laughed with it; a victorious laugh that visibly sent chills down Vegeta's spine.

Finally, the energy around Kardall erupted and a seemingly new being now stood in his place. Kardall was now a beast, the fabled Super Saiyan four; he was covered in silver fur, his eyes were rimmed with red, and his hair was now draping down to his shoulders. Vegeta stammered back; he truly didn't know what to do. Kardall had to be the most powerful being in the universe.

Energy whipped around Kardall with intensity; this form was his favorite… it contained so much power. Kardall then fell back into a fighting stance, readying his ultimatum for Vegeta. "You have one last chance; rule the universe with me… or die with the rest of them," Kardall said, his suggestions up in the air for his opponent.

Vegeta's anger boiled within him; no being had ever posed this big of a threat before… no being had ever been this powerful. The golden energy wrapped around Vegeta intensified ten fold as he thought about his family. He could fantasize about the ruthless killer he once was or the cold-blooded prince he used to be, but that wasn't the case anymore. He still had his pride… and he was extremely proud of his family. They would be killed if he failed here today. "Is that a threat towards my family, you pathetic worm?" Vegeta asked, his words seething with unbridled anger.

Kardall pulled his hands to his side and powered up an energy ball. "It's no threat, Vegeta… it's a Saiyan's promise!" Kardall yelled out and launched the green orb in Vegeta's direction. The orb of energy connected with Vegeta and erupted; the explosion mushroomed out… destroying half of the warehouse. Kardall immediately felt pressure as the planet's gravity kicked in, but no matter… his slowed movements couldn't be overpowered by a dead man. Finally, the smoke began to clear and what Kardall saw, and felt, was beyond belief. Vegeta was completely unharmed… and he was now a Super Saiyan three.

---------------------------------------------

Laurel smiled in delight as Trunks' tongue traced her neck. The wet, soft sensation against her skin was tantalization; it made her body ache for more. Trunks then pulled away, much to Laurel's chagrin, but then began pulling her shirt up over her head.

Trunks threw the shirt away and took in Laurel's body. He had seen it many times, but it always took his breathe away. "I love you," Trunks breathed; his words full of his yearning for her.

Laurel smiled and began to return the sentiment, but something caught her eye. She quickly searched the trees above Trunks, but found nothing; she couldn't sense anything either.

Trunks looked confused at the face Laurel was making; she looked tense. "What's wrong, baby?" Trunks asked; he truly hoped she wasn't getting tired of him. That would hurt.

"Someone is here," Laurel whispered and immediately Trunks was off of her surveying the surroundings. Then, out of nowhere, Trunks was launched off into the forest. "Trunks!" Laurel yelled and jumped to her feet, but seconds later she was in trouble as well. She couldn't see, but she could _feel_ a grip around her throat. She couldn't breathe; her life was quickly fading away. Suddenly, explosions erupted in the distance, Trunks was fighting back and damn it, she had to also.

Laurel used everything inside her and erupted into her new stage of Super Human; the second stage. The grip around her throat suddenly released and then the trees in front of her split at the middle.

La'varnix stood and hissed as his cloak shorted out. The _Ooman_ new the ways of ki, but that wouldn't stop him. La'varnix zoomed in on the raging _Ooman_ and clicked in delight. He just loved the body of the female _Ooman_ and this one was showing it off. His libido was now on fire; he'd sure have to indulge before destroying her.

Laurel grimaced and launched herself towards the beast she now saw. In an instant, she was there, but paralyzed with fear. The power radiating from the beast almost doubled hers; this battle was already over.

La'varnix wrapped his hand around her throat once again, but this time planted his fist in her stomach. The strike did obvious damage as the _Ooman's_ energy fire dissipated into the air. La'varnix now moved his hand to the garment covering the female's milk glands. He ripped it free from her body and stared in delight. The Yaujta females were large, ugly; for some reason, he liked the petite smoothness of the Soft Meat.

Laurel, unable to move, felt the breeze brush against her now bare breasts. This monster was sick and there was nothing she could do; he was going to ravage her. Laurel closed her eyes and winced as a hand groped her body. Then, suddenly, she was falling back… the grip was gone.

Trunks slammed his elbow into the creature and sent it flying into the distance. He then knelt down next to Laurel; she looked terrible. "What happened?" Trunks asked as he stripped his shirt off and stretched it over her upper body.

Laurel groaned as she tried to speak. "It only took… one punch," Laurel mumbled and coughed up a blood. Pain shot through her stomach as her ruptured organs continued to bleed.

Trunks seethed in anger and glanced back for any sign of the creatures. "Why are they doing this?" Trunks asked no one in particular. What he really wanted to know was how they were able to control their ki. They didn't seem particularly smart and yet… they were powerful; skillfully wielding ki.

La'varnix, unseen by his prey, erupted from the treetops and gracefully landed next to the _Oomans_. They were surprised and off their guard. La'varnix charged up a ball of energy as he launched an elbow into the boy's face. His purple haired head whipped back and gave La'varnix the opportunity to use his energy ball.

Trunks grimaced as energy erupted against him and sent him tumbling yards away from Laurel. Trunks hit the ground hard, but pushed the pain away as he quickly got to his feet. It was too late, though; the creature didn't care about him. "Laurel!" Trunks yelled as the beast darted off into the brush with Laurel over his shoulder.

Laurel glanced up and saw Trunks speeding towards her. She opened her mouth to scream, but, in an instant, she was on the ground. Pain engulfed her body, soul, and sight. She searched for Trunks and found him, miles away with split trees in between them. The beast had thrown her that far and it only took him a millisecond. Laurel tried to move, but couldn't as she failed to feel her legs. Laurel, too exhausted to cry, gave up as her head crashed against the moist ground. It was soft, inviting, and it smelled of copper. It was a funny red color, too.

Trunks, golden light erupting from his being, found the creature and gave it everything he had. Determination fueled his strikes, but anger warped his technique. No matter how bad Trunk's wanted it; he couldn't land a single punch. Finally, the creature struck back; the blow hard, and skillfully connecting with his collar bone. Trunks cried out as the bone snapped under the impact and sent him crashing to the forest floor. Trunks seethed and held his limp arm. He was going to die; it was too damn soon for this. "I won't let you kill me," Trunks said, blood dribbling from his lip. It was the truth; he'd always found a way out of these situations.

----------------------------

I hope it was good. Remember to tell me if you like it or not. Tell me which characters you like, too. I can always change things.


End file.
